


Promise

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: Shades of the Exiled [2]
Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Community: 365drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth could come up with a list of about ten good reasons why Jeigan would call on him so late. There was the restoration project, his plans to succeed the throne, his wedding... Little did he know that he would have to postpone all of them in order to not be considered a traitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

"Sire... There is a request to see you in your office."  
It was odd for Marth to be called upon so late at night, but nonetheless he shrugged back on the clothes he was in the process of taking off.  
"At this late hour? For what reason?" Surely they wouldn't interrupt him for something that could wait until morning.  
"General Jeigan wishes to speak with you on an important matter; if Your Highness will simply come with me..."  
Marth could come up with a list of about ten good reasons why Jeigan would call on him so late - he had plans drawn up for the restoration project, he was slowly but steadily making progress on his succeeding Altea's throne... There was the wedding coming up in a few days' time...

Marth sighed as his nimble fingers fastened his cape about his shoulders, his armour absent as he left it where it lay in the corner, and followed the footsoldier out the door and into the chilly hallway.

-x-

Marth didn't feel there was any need for an escort to his study when it was only around the corner from his bedroom, but the footsoldier insisted upon it, saying there could be assassins lurking around every corner. Marth merely sighed in response as his calloused fingers grasped the doorknob and slowly opened the door it belonged to. Standing there amidst the glow of candles was his advisor Jeigan, retired from fighting after the war that happened only a year ago. There was an envelope in his hand, the seal still intact; the ex-Paladin looked up at the sound of the door creaking open and inclined his head at his prince's entrance.

"You called for me?" Marth closed the door after the soldier had left, his mission fulfilled. The fire was, of course, blazing on the hearth; the wood crackled as the embers, alive, dancing, consumed it hungrily, grew larger and larger, licked the inside of the fireplace. It was much warmer than the cold and depressive hallway he had just been in.  
Jeigan held out the letter with both hands and Marth took it from him, a look of curiosity alight in the Prince of Altea's eyes. He cut the seal and pulled out the single sheet of parchment, an elegantly written message met his eyes as he unfolded it.

 _Prince Marth Lowell of Altea,  
A huge rebellion has broken out in one of Akaneia's occupations, specifically the kingdom of Grunia. I am requesting Altea's armies to go there and quell the rebellion before it gets any worse._  
"Grunia?" Marth muttered, looking up from the letter to the large map of Akaneia on the wall in front of him. "They couldn't call on Khadein for this?"  
Jeigan gave Marth a funny look, but Marth dismissed it with a shake of his head and continued reading.  
 _You will leave immediately after receiving this letter. I am counting on you to fulfill this request.  
Signed,  
Emperor Hardin_

Marth folded the letter along its creases and placed it back into the envelope without a word. Jeigan caught the discontented look on his liege's face.  
"Your Highness...?  
Marth placed the letter on his desk and opened the door, the cool air mingling with the heat from the room, sending a shiver up his spine.  
"Prepare Altea's army for battle, Jeigan. We're going on an expedition."  
Jeigan bowed as Marth left the room, shutting the door behind him harder than he intended to.

-x-

 _What am I going to tell Sheeda?_ His footfalls echoed as he made his way down the last few steps to the gardens. He knew she would be out here at this time of night - she enjoyed the view of the ocean, enjoyed stargazing. He saw her on top of her favourite hill laying down on her back, her eyes scanning the vast sea of stars in the sky.  
"...Sheeda?" His voice was soft, he didn't want to startle her.  
She sat up and turned around; seeing it was only Marth, she smiled softly.  
"What brings you here at this time of night?" she asked, her eyes following him to the place next to her. He sat down next to her, and she rested herself against him, enjoying the warmth he had, the security he gave her. Absentmindedly, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even closer.

"I have some...news to tell you."  
Marth could tell Sheeda didn't like his tone. "News? About what?"  
Marth sighed and tried to think of what to say. "Well... Hardin sent me a letter today."  
"What was in it?"  
"He's sending me on an expedition to Grunia first thing tomorrow morning."  
He heard her voice waver slightly. "Tomorrow morning? But Marth, our wedding is in three days! You can't leave..." It sounded like she was begging him to stay as her fingers grasped at the front of his shirt. There was a gut-wrenching feeling and all Marth wanted to do was stay here with her, ignore Hardin's order to fight.

"I have no choice but to postpone the wedding."  
His words cut her, they stung; she never thought she would ever have to hear something like this.  
"I'm sorry, Sheeda, and I know nothing I say or do can make this up to you... But if I do not go, Hardin will consider me a traitor, take over Altea, and I'd be executed for treason. Please understand..."  
"I do," she whispered, gazing into his eyes. They were filled with such regret - she didn't want to see them like that. "I understand that your duty to your kingdom comes first."

He kissed her temple and held her tightly to him as the wind ruffled their hair.  
"When I return from Grunia," he began, his lips now pressed against her forehead, "I promise you the first thing I'll do is watch you come down that aisle, take my hand, and swear to be mine forever."  
Sheeda inclined her head to the right and captured Marth's lips in hers, her arms around his neck.  
"I already swore to be yours forever."  
"Promise you'll wait for me?"  
Sheeda gave him a look he had seen before many times. A look of mock anger.  
"I'd wait all eternity if it meant I could one day be with you again."

Marth knew she would.


End file.
